A mechatronic locking apparatus of this kind has been disclosed, for example, in WO 2007/073608 by the same applicant. Information signals can be transmitted to the control circuit of the rotary lock cylinder by means of the control circuit. Signals are transmitted via an electrical contact element which is arranged in the keyway of the rotary lock cylinder. One significant advantage of a locking apparatus of this kind is that increased security is possible by virtue of an electronically secured user identification means. A user identification means of this kind can result in it being possible to operate the rotor using the inserted key only by providing a predetermined item of electronic information. The rotor is unlocked, for example, by means of an actuator which has a blocking element which can be moved between a blocking position and an unblocked position by a motor.
The rotary lock cylinder of a locking apparatus of this kind can be operated in a “stand-alone” manner or in a networked manner. A networked system having a plurality of mechatronic locking apparatuses is disclosed in WO 2006/056085 by the same applicant. This system has a computer having software for monitoring access authorizations and having at least one database containing data relating to the access authorizations. The data generally comprises the names of the authorized users, a list of the locking apparatuses to which these users have access, and information, for example, for time windows within which these users are authorized to gain access. Systems of this kind make it possible for mutations to be made from a control center in a simple and quick manner via a network.
US 2005/0077995 discloses a locking apparatus having a key with which user-specific data is transmitted to the lock cylinder when the key is inserted into the lock cylinder. The user-specific data is that from a fingerprint sensor which is arranged on the grip of the key. The lock cylinder can be operated when the user-specific data has been identified as authorized and, in addition, the rotor is mechanically unblocked by the key. The user-specific data is transmitted from the key to the lock cylinder by means of an electrical contact in the lock cylinder or in a contactless manner. A locking apparatus in which the locking security is likewise intended to be increased by means of data from a fingerprint sensor has also been disclosed by WO 2005/013181. The locking apparatus according to EP-A-0743411 has also disclosed that an electronic code generator is arranged in the key and an electronic code evaluation means is arranged in the cylinder housing. The code is transmitted using a transponder and a transponder reading device. WO 2009/036585 discloses a lock device which has an electronic module for receiving data from an identification unit and an electric motor for operating the blocking and/or coupling device. In the event of operation, the electric motor acts as a generator in order to charge the energy storage means for the electronic module.